List of Disney theatrical animated features
The following is a list of animated feature films produced and/or released by The Walt Disney Company or its predecessor, Walt Disney Productions. The lists have been broken down categorically by sub-studio, etc. Walt Disney Studios began work on animated short films in 1923. Then, in 1937, the studio released its first feature-length animated film with Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and has hence continued to produce shorts, featurettes, and feature films to this day. Throughout the years, the studio has expanded its reach. Between collaborating with other studios to co-produce films to The Walt Disney Company distributing animated features produced by other companies, Walt Disney Studios no longer produces all their animated content under the Disney banner. Their most recent film, Tangled, released on November 24, 2010, marks the studio's 50th feature-length animated film. Walt Disney Animation Studios The following is a list of the animated films that were either entirely produced in-house by Walt Disney Productions prior to 1986, or were produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, formerly known as Walt Disney Feature Animation, after 1986. For advertising purposes, The Walt Disney Company began to affix numbers to each of the films in the late 1980s. Through this method, they could proclaim the film to be "Disney's X full-length animated film". When the numbering system was introduced, the group of films included became collectively known as the "Disney Animation Canon." Many film historians and animation fans refer to them as Disney "classics" or Disney "features". The numbering system remains today, as recent press releases for such products as the 20th anniversary edition of Oliver & Company, as well as the opening and closing logos and marketing materials for Tangled, (official posting by Walt Disney Animation Studios; contains images from films 1-50 by number, ends with special "50th Animated Motion Picture" closing logo used for Tangled) still refer to the film's number. Disney A to Z: The Official Encyclopedia, Third Edition, by Smith, page 33 Some numbering systems of Disney Animated Classics exclude ''[[Dinosaur (film)|Dinosaur] and include The Wild. This film was not produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. Disney veteran Burny Mattinson has recently confirmed that a new feature-length Mickey Mouse film is also currently in development. Notes: Films primarily live-action but partially animated All of the following are live-action films and documentaries films that contain at least some animated scenes and/or sequences. Notes: DisneyToon Studios This is the complete list of DisneyToon Studios films which have had a theatrical release. Notes: Pixar Animation Studios Disney now owns Pixar Animation Studios. Pixar has released or will release the following films: Notes: Stop-motion films The stop-motion makers Henry Selick and Tim Burton have worked on the following stop-motion films made by Disney. Notes: ImageMovers Digital The following films were produced by ImageMovers Digital since its acquisition by Disney. However, Disney does not own earlier films made by ImageMovers Digital. Both of the films below contain computer animated shots, and all were also released or re-released in a Disney Digital 3-D limited cinema version. ImageMovers Digital was closed in 2011. Other animated films distributed by Disney Unlike the films above that were made by Disney, the films below were only distributed by Disney. Additional features Notes: See also *List of sources for Disney theatrical animated features *List of Disney theatrical feature films *List of Disney animated shorts *List of Disney animated characters *List of Disney direct-to-video films *Disney animated feature film source material *Disney Vault External links *UltimateDisney.com - List of All Animated Classics, their DVD availability, and links to Reviews and Pictures *Big Cartoon DataBase: Disney animated features *Complete List of Disney's Animated Features (incorporating all Disney subsidiaries) References Category:Disney animated films Category:Lists of films Category:Disney animated films Category:Lists of films